Keeping Secrets
by Lovelyby17
Summary: It is the first day of school. Mikan needs to hide her identity. Hotaru knows about it. Natsume is being an arrogant jerk. Ruka is being nice...So,what will happen when her secrets is reveal?
1. Dreams

**Disclamier **: I do not own the characters.

* * *

*INTRODUCTION *

MAIN CHARACTER

Name:Mikan Sakura

Fake Name: Mizumi Yamite

Date Of Birth(DOB):17 November 2000

Age:16

Features:Has dark brown hair that reach until half of my back,beutifully wavy hair,have curves at the right places,normal classic fringe,not-so-tall while not-so short,gorgeous and pure gorgeous,hazel eyes.

When going to school or else where:Tie up hair,wears big nerd specs that you see in shops,wear braces in mouth,be a nerd,nerd and ugly.

Name:Natsume Hyuuga

Date Of Birth(DOB):27 November 2000

Age:16

Features:Red eyes,messy hair,attract girls,good-looking,good good good-looking ,handsome.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

DREAMS

It is all around me."Mikan,Mikan!Listen here,one day,people will know who you really are,one day one day-"A voice said.

I look around,I can't see a single light, anger started to form around me."Who-who who are you?What do you want from me?What do you want from me?!Answer me!".The mysterious voice suddenly stopped and changed into a light,warmed voice.

"Mikan,Mikan,wake up dear,wake up,time to go to your don't want to be late for your first day of school,right?".I slowly open my eyes,every thing started to form shape around me.I'm in my room .My mum faced at me with a smile.I smiled back. My mum is the Asia World's Most Top Model Of also own the World's Most Biggest Company which is make-up and T-shirts,dress and girls' things ,my mum is famously popular and gorgeous and famous too.

"Yeah,yeah,mum.I don't wanna be late for school on the first day,".I grumbled and take my bath towel from her hand.I went straight to take bathroom to take a bath. After wearing my school attire,I stood in front of my dressing mirror and began wearing my disguise: braces in my mouth,big nerdy specstacles and all that.

I walked out off my room and proceed to my breakfast where my mum and dad are waiting . As I began sitting down,one of my butler give me my breakfast.I thanked him and begin eating.A conversation then started between us,my parents and me.

"Mikan,did the dream come and haunt you again just now?If it does,listen and follow what the voice said to you,okay?"My dad asked .My dad is the World's Most Famous Adventurer and own the Company Of Shoes. His name is Izumi Yukihara.

"The dream did haunt me again,Dad,okay,I will."I eyed my dad closely and continue eating.

"We gotta tell her,Izumi,or not things will get worse..."My mum named Yuka spoke softly to my dad so that I won't be able to hear and they had successfully not to make me to hear their conversation.

"No,we musn't tell-won't be able to- 'll tell her when the time is right,okay?" It's kind of sad that they are keeping things from me.

After finishing my meal and taking my bag ,I said"Mum,Dad,I'm off to school !".Mum kiss me in the cheek while Dad pat my head and do the same.

I walked out of my mansion house and as I went nearer to the gate to go outside,the bodyguard, greeted me and I greeted back.

A limo then stopped in front of me.I went inside and let the driver bring me to my Boarding School for Heiress/Heir/Smart/Famous/Popular(BSFHHFP).

"Wait,can you please stop before the school so that people won't notice me?"I asked the driver,nearly forgetting about it.

After some hours or minits' that seem like an eternity to me,I am at my stop.I thanked the driver and bring my suitcase and bag with me and as I stop and stare at the huge school,I smiled sheepishly"This is gonna be a hell of a lifetime."

* * *

So,how was it?Comment?


	2. Unexpected Roommates

**Disclamier :** I **Do Not **Own Gakuen Alice but Tachibana Higuchi does:)

* * *

Chapter 2

Unexpected Roommates

The school receptionist give me a card and three envelope."Here's a card that will let you to go in to your room , envelope from the principal,your form teacher and your parents. Anything that you want to ask,Ms. Sakura ?"

I blinked"Umm...yes,how do I get to my room?And will there be roommates? If yes, is it on the gender way or mixed-up . And please call me Mizumi Yamite."

"Okay, .To get to your room,you can go to the staircase to the right to floor 17 and go straight in front and search for your room number or you can simply take the lift to floor 17 and search for your room .And yes, there will be roommates and it will be mixed-up. Thank you."He flashed me with a smile and I smiled back.

I began following the direction that the receptionist told me. As I waited for the lift to get to my floor number,I started thinking if I will be sharing with boys or girls or boys together. Remembering the voice in my dream,I remember it telling me to change my name to Mizumi Yamite and it also told me to not let anybody know my name nor who I am.I can only tell to one person whom I trust.I also remember that the day before this ,my parents said that I can do whatever I want and be whatever in this school,which means changing my name. I think changing my name in this school will not bother them. And why did I follow and listen to that voice in my dream?Why?Why?And somehow I feel that the voice which tell me to do things is somehow helping me with life. Weird huh,the lift door open and I walked out.

I started looking for my room.252...253...254...255...256!I flashed out my room card and let the scanner scan it and then the door flew open.I walked in and to my astonishment,I saw two boys sitting on the sofa lounge,the red eyed boy stare at me for a moment and continue watching the football match while other boy who had a bunny in his hand,stood and came to me.I blinked.

"Hi,my name is Ruka Nogi and my friend over there" he pointed to the red eyed boy "is my best friend, Natsume Hyuuga. What's your name?"

"Hi to you too. My name is Mika-Mizumi Yamite. It's nice to meet you,Ruka-pyon."

"Ru-ruka-pyon?"

"Huh?Oh sorry,it's just that you remind me of someone I met when I was young and with that bun-"

He chuckles"No,no need to explain. Everyone keeps on calling me that. So,it's normal. Anyway, do you want me to help you to your room?"He asked eyeing my bag of luggage and bags.

"Oh yes,why not?"I flashed him with a smile and started to carry my luggage while Ruka asked Natsume to help him with the four large bags.

Natsume lazily walked over and carry the bags and followed behind me and Ruka behind him.

As I walked up the stairs happily and as I am at the last step,my foot tripped and I fell. It 's the worst mistake I had ever made...

"Tch"I heard a low dark voice said behind me "Nice underwear,polka dots"

I stood up and face him in the eye"What did you say?"

"I say,you have a nice underwear,polka dots.I never thought that there are some girls who stills wear childish underwear,now that you showed me,"He said with a smirked. Ruka then came beside him.

"You you you saw it?!"He nods.3...2...1 "You you you pervert,Natsume!"I'm gonna kill you,I swear I'm gonna kill you"

And with that,I grabbed my luggage and bags and hid inside my room. Breathe in,breathe out,breathe in,breathe in and out a couple of times. After I did that,I unzip my luggage and bags and began unpacking.

**Two Hours Later...**

Wheww...I sigh.I lay down on my large smooth bed. The thought of living with a nice boy who happened to have a perverted best friend is unacceptable. Natsume's eyes,is red in colour which I don't see normally. It is kind of mysterious also. Weird. Wait. Why am thinking about him? Go away,go away unnecessary thought's. It's 7:00 o'clock,I still have time to visit Hotaru. I put on a normal pink T-shirt which says 'Don't Mess With Me' and a normal blue short skirt.I bring my purse which includes my room card,money,keys and all that stuff.

I slowly opened my door. No signs of any living things is spotted. I sigh a relief. I creeped out of my room and walked out of the two-floor room,I flashed out my Sony Xperia moblie phone and dialed Hotaru's number.I began walking down the corridor while waiting for Hotaru to pick up.

"Ring,ring,ring, Hello ?" Yeah,Hotaru did pick up my call.

"Hotaru,can you please tell me your room number?Please...?"

"'Go to level 30 and that's it."

"That's it?Just go to level 30 and that's .I'll be there in less than two minutes ~"

Before she get to reply,I hang up and dash for the lift.

The door lift opened and I stepped in inside.I pressed the button 30 and waited for it to get to the level floor.

15 seconds later,the door lift as open and as I stepped out,it close by itself.

As I looked in the corridor,I only see a door and figured that that is Hotaru's room.I knocked on the door while saying,

"Hotaru,this is me,your best friend,Sakura Mikan, open the door~~~."

The door open and..BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA.I fell down on the floor and rub at the place where it hurts.

The baka gun hit me!I looked up and saw Hotaru.I hug her tightly.

"Hotaru~.I miss you,I miss you,I miss you,Why did you hit me with your Baka gun?"I pouted.

"It's because,baka. You didn't informed me of you being here and for hanging up the phone before I could say anything, now let's go in."Hotaru led me inside and I followed her.

From the computer and mechanical things that I saw,I know that she had been busy ,I never known that she could do very incredible things such as robots and she's so good at making things.I feel so awed about it.

"Now,let's sit and talk about you."

"Me?"

"Yes,you"

I smiled and look around at the living 's so spacious and large and are so many things I have to ask Hoataru about.

"First things firsts,why are you wearing that thing on your face and braces in your mouth?What are you?On undercover or something?"

I smiled,I knew that she would ask about this later or sooner."I'm wearing this because I need to disguise myself,Hotaru"

"Disguise yourself for what?"Her eyebrow rose.

"Oh that,you know that I'm the heiress for the company for shoes,make-up,girls' things and all and dad told me to put on a disguise so that people won't recognise that it is , I put this. What do you think of me wearing this?"

"I think...you look very hideous and ugly and nerdy. Alright, stop fooling around. I know that you are hiding something from me. Spit it out or..Mr. Baka Gun here will help you"She lifted the 1.493 version and pointed it straight at me.

I gulped. Getting hit by a normal version of Baka Gun is enough but getting hit by the new improved 1.493 version of Baka Gun..."Okay, okay, okay" I put my hands up in surrender . "I'll tell you"

Hotaru put her 1.493 version of Baka gun down beside her and signalled me to continue. Well here goes.

"I've been dreaming about weird things lately. They are all the same. In the dreams that I had, there's always darkness and no light could be found. In the dreams, there's always this voice,they are the same actually,the tones the they keep on telling me different things everyday. Ever since the dreams came to haunt me, I told mum and dad about it. They told me to believe in it and listen to what it says and never obey it. So, I do what it says. The weird thing is it also help to improve my live. It's kind of weird,actually. And the more weird thing is mum and dad tell me to listen to it. I always feel that they are keeping things from me. And the dream I had about today is the same, darkness and only the voice. It says that one day, people will know who I am really are. And it also tell me to change my name to Mizumi Yumite and keep hiding my identity. And that's what I do, I change my name to Mizumi Yumite. It's actually a pretty nice name. And I also overheard a conversation between mum and dad. Mum tell dad to tell me the truth about what the dream really was. But they said some thing that I don't know and the last I heard is dad said that they won't tell me about it now because he says that I won't understand but he also says that they will tell me when the time has come. It's weird. Don't you think that it's weird, Hotaru?I take a deep breath and look at her.

"Well, how long has the dream haunt you?"

"The dream has haunt me for the last three years which is after you left our old school. Will mum and dad tell me what they are hiding from me? And don't you think that it is creepy too?"

"No, I don't think that it is creepy, just keep on believing in it and listen to what it says. And I'm sure that your mum and dad will tell you sooner or later." She smiles, my eyes shone brightly at her smile.

I hug her while screaming her name, "Hotaru~~~That's why I love you and you are my best best best friend"

Hotaru hugs back and patted me at the back. "I know,I know.I love you too."

She then pushed me away from her. "And baka, you must get home now. Tomorrow, you need to get to school. And make sure that you will not be late."

"Okay, Hotaru"

I stood up from the couch and stretch my muscles after sitting for about a couple of hours. Hotaru stood up too and led me to the entry of the house. When the lift doors are about to close, I wave her goodbye and she wave me back. I press the button 17 and waited for the lift to stop at my floor.

As the lift doors open at my floor, I walked to my room number 256 and let the scanner scan my card. The door opened and I went inside. Darkness is all around me.. Ruka and Natsume seems like they're gonna come home late tonight. I switched on my phone light and find my way to get to my room.

Finally at my room,I remove all of my disguises. I lay down and hug my pillow. The weather is just too nice to fall asleep. I look at my G-Shock blue colour watch. It says 9:30. I yawned and before I knew it, I'm asleep.

* * *

**Okay,this is the end of chapter two.**

**So, how was it? Good? Excellent? Could be improved?**

**You can also tell me what I can improved or add. Comments ...**


	3. Being Bullied

_**Disclaimer: **__I __**DO NOT **__own Gakuen Alice but Tachibana Higuchi does:D_

_Thank you for the seven reviews. I appreciate it a lot. _

* * *

Chapter 3

Being Bullied

Darkness. No light is to be found. "Mikan, today is your first day of school. Be yourself and that's all you needed to do. Bullying is coming on your way. Brace yourself for today and tha-"

"Ring, ring, ring, ring, ri-!" I slammed my hands down on the table clock. Hard. It stopped.

I opened my eyes. The only light I see is from my bathroom. I took a glance at my watch, it says 6:00 o'clock in the morning. I blinked. 6:00 o'clock! Isn't that the time to get to school? Yes. Oh My God! I'm going to be late to go to school at this time. I jumped from my bed and head for the bathroom. After I put on my new school attire, I tied my hair up and began putting on my disguises. There's no more time to lose.

Seeing that everything is done. I picked up my school bag and rush to school which is 2 killometers far away from my place. Being an atheletic person, I ran as fast as I could to Middle School. I went up the stairs to level two and ran straight ahead and stopped when I saw a signed that says 'Class B'.

I dashed at the front door and since I am so hurried to get here quickly, the door slammed. Loudly. Every eyes is on me. I ignored them. Instead, I focus my attention at the teacher, he seems to have a frog at his shoulder. The teacher seems mad at me. And I know the reason why: I am late.

I bowed down at the teacher, still restless from all of the running. "I am -pant- sorry I'm -pant- late. I promise that I -pant- will not be late tomorrow"

As my heart beat started to slow down, I dared myself to looked at the stares that everyone has been giving me. I began to remember the faces, from the front to the back. I spotted Hotaru at the left side, Natsume and Ruka at the back left end side.

"You must be Mizumi Yamite, am I right?" The scary-looking teacher asked, he is still fixing his gaze at me. I shuddered.

"Y-yes, sensei" I mumbled.

"My name is Jinno-Sensei. And since you are late for your math class, I will give you a no-star" I gasped. Is he for real?

Me? A No-star? I couldn't believe my ears. The whispers of unbelievable and shockness is all I heard. And I getting louder and louder every second.

" No talking all of you." He commands the class. Silence. "Now, go and sit at the back of the left side vacancy over there beside the red eyed boy. And the form class teacher, Narumi-sensei, gave me a message to tell you that you will be Natsume Hyuuga buddy-"

"Ring!" I've been saved by the school bell. Thank God.

He looked at the class. "Now, class. Your homework is to complete page 1 to 5. You-" He glared at me. "If you are late again. I will give you no mercy" And with that, he walked out of the class.

After he was out of sight, I focus my vision on Hotaru. She looked at me straight in the eyes saying, 'That's what happen when you are late. I will speak to you later.' I nod at her and she nod back. I began looking at my class.

"Hey new girl, why are you here? You are not even pretty or gorgeous, why did you have to take my lover, Natsume-kun!~" Some girl in the class shouted.

"Yeah,yeah" Another agreed.

"You ugly,get out of here!" A boy shouted as I headed for my seat.

"Bookworm! You are not meant to be Natsume-kun partner~." Another fangirls.

And it goes on and on...they whole class began critising me. Except for Hotaru, of course. From the outside, she looked calm but in the inside, she actually wanted to blast off the heads of the people who critisize me.

I was about about to greet Natsume and Ruka when I feel two strong hands on my shoulders. Before I was able to look behind, they dragged me. I could tell that two people are dragging me because I could feel the different feelings from the hardness.

Thump! They push me into the wall. I was bought into a corner of the classroom. Everyone came and looked at the commotion.

"Hey, nerdy! If I ever found out that you hang out with one of my lovelies: Natsume and Ruka. You're gonna live in hell at this school! Me, as the President for NatsumeRuka Fanclub. I'm telling you a warning!" The girl with the short strawberry-blonde that almost reaches her shoulders and cold blue eyes glared at me.

"Yeah!" Another girl who is beside the strawberry-blonde hair girl, agrees with her. She has short dark green hair with several distinctive curly, long strands at the front. "This is your warning! Before we let you go, we're gonna give you a welcome present at this school." They smiled a grin at me as the strawberry-blonde colour girl snapped her fingers.

One of the classmates who wears glasses stood up and began to protest. More like begging.

"Koizumi-chan, Shoda-chan, don't you think that you two have gone too far? She's only a new student. We can't do this to her. Stop bullying her, Koizumi-chan Sho-"

Less than a second, there's a big bucket full of cold water. The strawberry-blonde haired girl splashed it at me with the help of the dark green haired girl. Splash! I'm cold and wet from head to toe. They laughed.

I flinched. Hotaru communicate with me in the eyes asking if she could do the payback for what they had done to me. I look in her eyes and gave my answer: No, please let me handle this by myself. Hotaru then secretly signalled at me to do whatever I had in mind.

I focus my eyes on the two girls. They really don't know who they are messing with, I pitied them. I stood up. Every eyes on me.

I chuckled an eerie laugh loud enough for the whole class to hear. "You guys like to bully people so much, don't you? Well, Luna, Permy. If I were you, I would not bother to bully people because you may not know who they really are. So, let me give you an advice, you better stop bullying me or else...you will have to face the consequeces. Ja!" I walked out of the door, ignoring the shouts of Permy and Luna calling me a freak, bookworm and e.t.c. .

I wandered around the school. Yeah, I am exploring the school to spot a place for me to calm myself down. As if my answer has been granted, I found a peaceful Sakura Tree beside the North Forest. For other people, it's looks scary and haunted. But for me, it is just the right place for me to calmed down and clear my head.

I head for the Sakura Tree and sit on one of the branches. Well, my first day didn't turned out so well. Just as the same as the voice in my dream said.

BAKA BAKA BAKA. As the bullets hit me, I lose my balance and fell down hard on the floor. I rub at the place where it hurts. I wonder which version did she shot me with. I stood up and face her.

"Mou, Hotaru, why did you hit me with your Baka Gun?" I pouted. "It hurts you know."

"Don't worry about that. Now, tell me. What did you dream about today and why are you late?!" She looked at me in the eyes.

"Well, Hotaru, I am late because I overslept. I wake up at 6:00 o'clock. And today, I dream about the voice telling me that today is my first day of school, it told me to be myself and that's it! Oh, it also told me that I will be bullied today...and that's when my alarm clock rang." I explained to Hotaru in detailed.

"Make sure that you won't be late for tomorrow morning. And keep on telling me the dreams that you had every day. And to tell you the truth, I was impressed that you managed to stand up against the bullies without me helping/protecting you. Your disguises are also good, Mikan. I guess you have been more matured fir the last three years I met you." She says with a normal strict tone but sure full of feelings inside it.

I smiled and hugged her tightly like there's no tomorrow.

"Except for the hug that you've been given me." Suddenly, my stomach grumbled asking for food. Hotaru looked at me with a disgraceful look in her eyes when my stomach grumbled.

"Okay, now let's go to the Central Town and get some food to eat" Hotaru began walking to another direction. "My treat."

I smiled. Even though I was a no-star thanks to Jin-Jin, I still have my bestfriend who cares about me.

I ran towards her and tried to catch up.

"Hey, hey. Hotaru~~~! Wait for me! Don't leave me alone here! Wait for me~!" I shouted at her while catching up with her speed and pace.

Unknown to them, two people have been eavesdropping their whole conversation...

* * *

_**End of Chapter Three..**_

**_How was it? Good? Horrible? Could be improved?_**

**_You can tell me what I can improved or add just by doing the space down below..._**

**_Guess who's the two people who have eavesdropping their whole conversation..._**


	4. They Know Her Identity

_**Disclaimer: **__I __**DO NOT **__Own Gakuen Alice but Tachibana Higuchi does :D_

_Thanks For The Reviews! _

_(Original Character) Taki Hashime- Brown eyes, black messy hair, cheerful, loves Mikan, Heir to The World's Most Famous Gallery and Shipping. The World's Most Talented Artist. He can draw anything!_

* * *

Chapter Four

They know her identity...

**At The Sakura Tree...after Hotaru and Mikan went to Central Town**

Ruka looked at Natsume. Natsume looked at Ruka. After hearing the whole conversation, both of them were mute.

"Natsume, do you believe what they are saying is true? Mikan, on a disguise..." Ruka seemed lost for words.

"Well, there's no choice. We have to ask them."

"What?! Then they'll know that we have been eavesdropping their whole conversation for the whole time.!"

"Ruka, do you want to know the truth about that girl?" Natsume asked his best friend.

"Yeah, I do but..."

Natsume eyed his best friend. "Later, when that polka girl come home, we'll ask her. If she don't want to tell us her true identity, we'll use force. "

And with that, Natsume went heading for their room. Ruka followed behind him.

When Ruka has catched up with Natsume, he smiled. And they walked together to their room.

_**Back To Hotaru and Mizumi(Mikan)...**_

They are sitting at a Japanese Restaurant.

"This food is delicious, Hotaru!" I munched down all of my food.

"When you are eating, no talking. When you are talking, no eating." Hotaru remind me.

I nod. I place food in my mouth, chew it and swallow. Chew it and swallow. Chew it and swallow. Chew it and swallow. Chew it and swallow. Chew it and swallow. Chew it and swallow. Chew it and swallow. Chew it and swallow. Chew it and swallow. Chew it and swallow!

I placed my fork and spoon down on the plate. My hand reached for my orange drink and I slurped. Drinking my water untill it finished.

My plate is clear. I looked at Hotaru. She stared at me with a disgusting look on her face.

"Umm...Hotaru. Why are you staring at me? Is there something wrong with my face?" I asked.

She sighed. "No, idiot. I don't know how you manage to eat three plates of sushi. Anyway, let's go home already." Hotaru snapped her fingers and a waitress come with the bill.

Hotaru signed it and stood up, heading for the door.

"Hey, Hotaru. Wait for me!" I catched up with her.

When we are out of the door, Hotaru suddenly changed direction.

"Hotaru! That's not the route to the dorm!" I placed her hand on her shoulder. She turned behind and looked at me.

"Someone is following us. Ever since we came to the Japanese door, I can feel it. Now, pay along with me. I have an idea on how to let the creep who followed us to show himself." Hotaru said in a steady tone.

Then, she walked in a normal pace.

"Mizumi, now, keep on talking like you use to. When I said now, act like you are in hurt." She ordered me. I nod.

"Hey, hey, Hotaru. Do you know where Ruka and Natsume went? When I came to class, I saw them. But when those two girls came and bullied me, they suddenl-" My sentece had been stopped when I heard Hotaru said "Now!"

I fell down hard and whining about the pain.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

I stopped acting and run to the boy who had been hurt. He looked like the same age as me and Hotaru. He seems unconscious.

"Are you hurt? Are you hurt? " I asked the boy and shook him.

"Hotaru...look at what you have done!" I yelled at her.

Hotaru pointed her 10000 verion of Baka gun at him.

"Get up, boy. I only use the normal version of the Baka Gun at you. Don't make me use the upgrade version of 10000." Hotaru said in a dangerous tone and pointed it nearer and nearer at him.

The boy quickly stood up and held his both hands up in surrender. Hotaru smirked. She kept her Baka Gun away. The boy held his gaze at me.

I stood up and brush off dirt off my skirt. My fake spectacles feel down due to his looks. He has brown eyes and black messy hair. The way he look at people can make their hearts stopped for a minute. I picked my spectacles and place it back to where it belongs.

The boy seemed froze for a second before stammering.

Hotaru and I know what to do. We drag him to the a secret hideout place. The West Forest.

"No way! You are Mikan Sakura?! I don't believe it. The Mikan Sakura is here at this school!" He yelled loudly to us. He seemed shocked and nervous and excited.

"Yeah, she is The Mikan Sakura. Tell us who you are or you will face the ultimate Baka Gun." Hotaru commands him. Irritated by his yelling.

He flashed a smile. "My name is Takiro Hashime. I can draw anything that is non-living things. I can even draw humans. My mother owned the World's Shipping Company and my father owned to World's Famous Gallery and he is The World's Most Famous Artist. And I got my drawing from my father! It's nice to meet you two."

"You can draw?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I can . Do you want to see it?" Takiro asked me.

"Ye-" I was cut off by Hotaru words. " It's getting late, idiots. Do you want to stay and chit chat in this forest? Anyway, Hashime. You can follow us. We have to go to our dorm. After going there, you can show us your work." Hotaru turned to the direction of the street.

"Well." She turned and eyed us both. "What are you waiting for? We have school tomorrow."

I smiled. Dragging Takiro hands with me. Takiro blushed. Then, we are on our way to the dorms.

We take the lift.

I turned to look at Takiro. " Takime, what class are you from?" I asked.

Takiro looked at me. " Class B."

I smiled. "We are also from Class B. How come we dodn't see you in class today?"

"Oh, I newly came to this school." He said.

"Really?! I only came here yesterday. " I smiled.

_Click! _The door lift open. I took out my purse from my bag.

And as I reached the door number 256. I took out my dorm room card and let the scanner scan it and the door opened.

As I walked in, Hotaru and Takiro followed.

I saw Natsume stood up from his chair and walked towards me.

As he went nearer, I stopped in my tracks.

"Polka Dots, who the hell you really are?" He asked in a strict tone voice, his red piercing eyes staring at me.

I gulped and take a glance at Hotaru who raised her eyebrows at me. I looked back at Natsume.

When I didn't gave him any answer, he said. "Don't act like you don't know, polka. I heard you guys talking at my Sakura Tree today. Ruka heard it too, right Ruka?" He asks his best friend.

Ruka nods. "Yeah, Yukihara. We heard everything; your disguises. your dreams and we also heard Hotaru calling you Mikan, so we want to know if it is true."

"What you two have been saying is true" Hotaru said. "Mikan, do you want to tell them the truth?" Hotaru asks me.

I sigh and nods. I took off my disguises; my big nerdy spectacles, braces in my mouth and untie my hair. Natsume, Ruka and Takiro stared at me. Hotaru smirked.

"What you guys have heard is true. I am Mikan Yukihara. My mother, Yuka Azumi, is Asia's World's Top Model of All Time/Singer/ Actress. She also own The World's Most Biggest Company which is clothes and make-up things. My father, Izumi Yukihara, is The World's Most Famous Adventurous. He also owns The World's Most Famous Company for shoes, slippers and adventurous things. And I, Mikan Yukihara, am the heiress for The World's Most Biggest Company which is for clothes, girls' things, make-up things, shoes, slippers and adventurous things." I take a deep breath and look at them.

They look so shocked when I tell them who I really are. Except for Hotaru who knows every thing about me.

"Do you want me to shoot my Ultimate Baka Gun at the tree of you? Snapped back to live already!" Hotaru pointed to Baka Gun at them. In the instant, they were back to normal, old self. She kept her Baka Gun.

I wonder what they are thinking about when I exposed myself to them..

I looked at Hotaru and Takiro. They looked at me back.

"Takiro, Hotaru. You guys can have sleepovers at my room. Natsume, Ruka, Takiro. Please don't tell anyone else about me. I have to keep my identities low. If you want anything, I'll be at my room." I flashed at them my happiest smile and went up the stairs to my room.

Hotaru followed me with Takiro behind her. As I enter my room with Hotaru followed turned to Takiro.

"Hashime, I suggest you to share rooms with the boys. Good Luck!" Hotaru smirked and shut the door in his face.

"Mikan, are you not worried about them telling the others the real you?" Hotaru asked me, laying down on my bed. I switched off my room light.

I lay down on my bed beside her.

"No, Hotaru, I'm not worried. I trust them" I told Hotaru.

"Well, we must as well sleep. Good Night Mikan!" She smiled at me.

"Good Night, Hotaru!" I yawned and before we knew it we were fast asleep.

* * *

_**End of Chapter Four...**_

_**How was it? Good? Bad? Could be improved?**_

_**You can tell me by just doing a review!**_

_**Let me tell you something, there will not be a love triangle instead there will be a love square! 3 boys falling in love with Mikan-chan(Mizumi). Natsume, Ruka and Takiro falling in love with Mikan-chan makes a square! So, it's called a love square!...**_


	5. Fainted

_**Disclaimer: **__I __**DO NOT **__Own Gakuen Alice..._

_Thanks For The Reviews !_

_(Original Character) Takiro Hashime- Black messy hair, brown eyes, loves Mikan._

* * *

Chapter Five

Fainted...

"Mikan, Mikan, wake up! Time to go to school. Wake up!" Hotaru shook her best friend up.

"Five minutes..." Came the answer.

Hotaru frowned and try to wake her up again. "Mikan, wake up! Do you want to get scold by Jinno-sensei again? Wake up!"

No answer. Hotaru had it. She couldn't calm down. Waking up her best friend is not easy. Mikan is a heavy sleeper.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA. And her second idea worked.

"Owww...That hurts, Hotaru...Okay,okay. I'm going to take a bath."

After wearing my uniform, I continued putting on her disguises.

I went to Hotaru who is waiting for me at my room's door.

"Good Morning, Hotaru !" I greeted Hotaru and hug her.

"Good Morning, Mikan. C'mon, breakfast is waiting downstairs." Hotaru replied, heading straight at the ktchen table.

I followed Hotaru. I sniffed the air. Ahhh...the smell of food is so nice...so delicious.

At the kitchen table, I spotted Natsume, Ruka and Takiro having coffee. I smiled.

"Good Morning, Natsume, Ruka and Takiro!" I greeted them with a smile plastered on my face.

"Good Morning, Sakura" Ruka replied.

"Hn" Natsume replied.

"Goood Morning, Mikan-chan. How's your sleep?" Takiro asked in a childish way.

I smiled at him. "Never better! I have a peacefull sleep last night."

I focus my vision to the foods on the table. My mouth became watery as I picked up my food and began eating them.

Hotaru sat beside me and also began eating. Mmmm...they are so delicious.

Then, Hotaru speak up. "Oi, Hashime, how did you manage to have an sleepover here with those guys?"

Ruka, Natsume and Takiro looked at her .

"Yeah. How?" I asked curiously.

zoXooXooXoz

_**Flashback...**_

After Hotaru shut the door on Takiro's face, Takiro went downstairs.

"Umm...guys. Do you mind if I share rooms with you guys?" Takiro spoke up, his voice is shaky.

Ruka and Natsume looked at each other then at Takiro.

"I'm never gonna share my room with you!" Natsume declared.

Ruka said. "I'll share my room with you then, Hashime."

"What? Ruka?!" Natsume scowled. "We don't even know him!"

"But Natsu-" Ruka words were cut off by Takiro.

"Guys, guys, relax. What about this. We will spin a bottle and if the pointer is pointing at any one of you. You will share rooms with me. Deal?"

"DEAL." Ruka and Natsume said at the same time.

Takiro reached out for the root beer bottle and placed it in-between Nogi and Hyuuga.

Takiro spins the bottle. The bottle spins and spins and spins and spins and spins and spins and spins and spins and spins and pointed to...Natsume Hyuuga!

Two pairs of eyes look at Natsume.

"I'm never gonna let you sleep in my room!" Natsume yelled.

"But but Natsume. We already make a deal!" Ruka confronted Natsume.

Natsume sighed. He like to be alone but he got no choice but let Takiro slept in his room.

Natsume stood up. "Okay, I'm sharing my room with you, little boy." He walked toards his room upstairs with Takiro followed behind him.

Before Natsume close the door, he said to Ruka. "Good Night, Ruka"

Ruka smiled. "Good Night, Natsume" And with that, Ruka went off to bed.

"Hey, Hyuuga. Where do I sleep?" Takiro asked Natsume.

"The bed is mine, you can go sleep on the floor." Natsume replied, pointing while he spoke. He lay on his bed, hugging his pillow.

"What?! I sleep on the floor?" Takiro exclaimed.

"Of course, since this is my room. You should liosten to me. Now shut up, people are trying to sleep." Natsume said in an irritating voice. "And switch off the light."

"Ok ok, mister." Takiro went to the wall and switch the light off. In complete darkness, he walked and lay down on the floor.

And at the same time, Ruka, Natsume and Takiro were thinking about Mikan Yukihara until they fell asleep.

zoXooXooXoz

...

"So, that's how it goes?" Hotaru asked, fixing her Baka Gun 77.34653 version.

"Yeah" Takiro said.

"Hn" Natsume said.

"Natsume, how could you let Takiro sleep on the floor! You can just share beds with Takiro!" Mikan yelled at Natsume in disbelief.

Natsume looked at Mikan with his crimson dark eyes. "Why would I? I'm not gay. And he might rape me if I let him sleep with me on the bed."

"Hey! I'm not gay! Hyuuga..!" Takiro denied when Natsume said that he might rape Natsume.

"Umm...guys. We might as well go to school now. And if I'm right, it's past 6:00 o'clock already." Ruka speak up.

I checked my watch. Holy Macaronni! It is past 6! Oh My God...I'm gonna be dead.

When I looked up, the four of them had left me.

"Hey! Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume , Takiro...Wait for me! Wait for me!" Mikan yelled and hurriedly went out of the dorm to catach up with her frends.

zoXooXooXoz

Mikan sigh. She was glad that the first session wasn't Jinno lesson.

If it was, she would have died right now.

Misaki-sensei was teaching them about biology or something like that...and thy have to note it down for exams next week. Well, coming mid-year wasn't too good. She should have come to this school in the last last last last last month, she tought to herself.

Takiro has been introduced and many girls are swooned by his looks. And he is seated in front of her. Natsume, on the other hand, was seating beside her.

Hotaru was seated three seats front right.

Everyone was busy writing down notes and tips that Misaki -sensei has put on the board.

"Class, Jinno-sensei won't be able to teach you today. So, now is your free time" Misaki-sensei annouced when he had finished packing up his things for his next class.

"Yeah!" Some boy in class yelled in excitement.

"Good..." Another one said in gladness.

"Umm..excuse me. I want to say sorry for the behaviours that what Luna and Sumire did yesterday.." A boy said to me in an apology manner, he is wearing a spectacles, the only boy in this class that is wearing specstacles.

Mizumi(Mikan) looked up, she smiled and held out her hand to him. "It's okay, forget about them. Anyway, my name is Mizumi Yamite and yours is...?" I asked.

He smiled and shook my hands. "I'm Tobita Yuu. I'm the class representative. Nice to meet you, Yamite-chan."

I laughed. "No, don't call me that. Call me Mizumi only."

"Okay" He replied. He then look at Takiro. "I'm Tobita Yuu. I'm the class representative."

"Hi, Yuu" They shook hands and began talking about drawings and stuffs.

"Oi, polka dots." I hear a dark tone voice called beside me.

"What do you want? Anyway, my name is Mizumi. What do you want?" I asked the Natsume.'

Suddenly, he pulled me closer and touched my chest. I froze.

"Hmmph...no breasts." He said luodly for everyone to hear it.

Everyone stared at us. And I blew up. "Natsume! You you pervert and molester! First,you saw my panties. Second, you touch my chest! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Molester! Molester! Molester!" I yelled at him. Hotaru shook her head. Takiro and Ruka gaped. Natsume smirked.

"Hey! Bookworm. How dare you insult one of my lovelies." I turned and saw Luna walked towards me.

"Anyway, why would Natsume touch you? Quit daydreaming." Another came, Permy.

"What?!" I said.

"Don't act dumb! That's it. GIRLS!" Luna and Permy said at the same time.

Mud and ashes then came pouring at me. I gasped.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA.

30 shots for Luna and 30 shots for Permy.

Hotaru blow out the air coming from her Baka Gun ultimate death weapon of all.

Bruises and scars are found on Luna and Permy.

"Why did you do that for, IMAI!" They both shouted at once.

"That's for playing around with my best friend" Hotaru said in a dangerous killing serious voice. The aura around the classroom change into a chilly one. "And if you do that to her again, you are going to regret it."

I rushed out of the classroom and went to the bathroom to clean up. Urrghhh...I'm gonna kill those to for what they had done to me. I heard a knock.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"It's me, Hotaru. Mizumi, open the door." Hotaru replied.

I opened the door and let Hotaru in the bathroom. She has a school inform in her hand. I smiled.

"Hotaru ! That's why I love you!" I yelled and snatch the uniform from her hand and take another bath. A short one.

I hugged Hotaru tightly.

"I -can't breathe" She said. I let go of Hotaru and drag her with me to go to the Sakura Tree. When I get there, I saw Ruka, Natsume and Takiro.

"Yamite, are you alright?" Ruka asked with a worried look on his face.

"Mizumi-chan, are you alright? I'm so worried about you!" Takiro asked in a worried voice. Natsume just stand beside Ruka.

I laughed. And I hugged all three of them. "I'm alright, guys , don't need to worry."

I let go off them. Hotaru smirked when the three of them were blushing madly.

Suddenly, my stomach growled. All of them looked at me.

"Man, I'm hungry. Let's go eat!" Takiro declared. We followed him to the most school famous sushi restaurant in Central Town.

Hotaru ordered crab and a lots of crab sushi. I ordered everything, well, not so everything. Takiro ordered sushi bunch 5. Ruka ordered sushi bunch 2. Natsume ordered sushi bunch 4.

Then, we dug in our plates of sushi.

It was delicious! Everyone had finished when I ate the last plate.

I let out a breath of happiness. Suddenly, my world seems blank.

* * *

_**End Of Chapter Five...**_

_**How was it? Good? Could be improved?**_

_**You can tell me anything just by review. ^^**_


	6. The Truth Is Revealed

_**Disclaimer: **__You know that I know that everybody know that I __**DO NOT **__Own Gakuen Alice..._

_Thanks For Your Reviews! I love it and appreciate it a lot !_

_(Original Characters) Takiro Hashime- Brown eyes, black messy hair, loves Mikan._

* * *

Chapter Six

The Truth Is Revealed...

"-Mizumi~~...please wake up! Mizumi~~Wake up-"

"Oi, shut your mouth up. You are making my ears bleed"

I stirred. I could smell the smell of medicine...people talking around me.

"Umm...guys. Please don't fight."

"Do you want me to blast you with my ultimate Baka Gun 183432.42?"

Silence...

I slowly opened my eyes.

"Hey, guys. She's awake" Ruka exclaimed, looking at me.

"Of course she is, idiot." Natsume said.

I looked around. I am right. I am in a hospital but...what am i doing here? I asked myself.

Ruka, Hotaru, Natsume, Takiro, Mum, Dad and my brothers are all here.

Wait! My family are all here?

I began sitting up on my hospital bed. I wonder, what had made me come here?

"Ah, Mikan-chan. I'm glad you are awake. It's been hours we've waiting for you." Mum said, holding hy hand tightly.

I looked at all of them, one by one.

"Hey, little sis, miss me?" A guy who wears a hat and a star on his cheeck, came towards me with a grin smile on his face.

"Of course, onii-chan." I reply, smiling back at him.

My brother, Tsubasa Yukihara, is also a heir from my family. He's good at ordering people around and he's a natural. Females go crazy about him.

"Hey, You-chan. Miss me?" I asked my little brother, smiling and playing with his hair.

My little brother, Youchi Yukihara, is also a heir from my famiy. He's the youngest from the three of us. He can make ghost/horror/scary stories really good. He can freak out people. He's also a natural.

"Keep on dreaming, sis" He says, pushing my hand away from his hair.

"I will" I say, looking around. "Mum, Dad. What are you doing here? Why am I in hospital? Why are yo-"

"Mikan, your parents are here to tell you the truth about the dreams that you had and why you must keep your identity hidden." Hotaru say, interrupting my answers.

I blinked. I looked at Dad and Mum. They looked at me back.

"Mikan, are you ready for this?" My mum asked me.

"Yes, mum." I reply. Mum cleared her throat and here goes..

"Our family name and business is famous and well-knowed. People usually get jealous because of our success. All of the other business are trying to take us down. They began to spread lies and false things about us. And they also want to threaten us. But...we also have the Hyuuga, Nogi, Tobita, Imai and all the other rests that trusts us except for the Koizumi and Shouda families. The reason why we are keeping our identity is because we want them to believe that we have given up. And now, after those 15 years. We wanted to tell them to accept who they are and who we are. And, now, is the right time to reveal ourselves. That means, you can reveal yoursleves at everyone in this school anytime. And about the dreams that you had and the voice, that is your fairy god-mother. More like a fortune-teller. It's been in our family blood ever since centuries ago."

Mikan and the others began to absorb her mother's words.

"But, mum, what about we revealed ourselves altogether in this school and the whole school will be able to watch it and even the media?" Mikan asked, looking at her mother.

Mdm. Yuka smiled. "Of course. That's a great idea. And it will be on-"

"November 1, which is on next month Friday at 6:00 o'clock sharp" Hotaru said, taking out a contract which says about the opening ceremony.

Mdm. Yuka smiled and read over and over and signed the contract.

I looked at the two of them.

"Hey! But..why am I in a hospital?" I asked, shifting my place to find a comfortable spot in my hospital bed. I looked at them with curiuos eyes.

Hotaru looked at me, her gaze fixing on me.

"Well, Mikan. You have been poisoined." Hotaru said.

"Poisoned? But how?" I asked.

"Well, after we find out that you had fainted after your big meal of food yesterday. We find out that somebody has poisoned your food. But thank god that we have managed to get your poisoned out before you can have a coma. And right now, we are searching for the person who had poisoned your food." Hotaru explained.

I smiled. "Does that means that I can get out from this hospital?"

"Yes. Oh and Mikan, your clothes are over there" Hotaru pointed at the clothes that is neatly arranged on top of the small table beside my bed.

I jumped out of my bed annd began to rush people out of my hosptial room.

zoXooXooXoz

Less than 5 minutes, I'm walking at the school garden with Hotaru by my side.

"Hey, Hotaru. You are right. My parents did tell me," I say, taking a glance at Hotaru, who is also looking at the flowers and tress that is glooming brightly. She looked at me.

"Well, I am always right...so Mikan, are you ready to show yourself to the whole school for next month?" Hotaru ask, looking over at the whole garden then at me. I smiled.

"Of course I am, Hotaru~~!" I exclaimed while hugging her.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA.

Oww...my head hurts really bad. I looked up and saw Hotaru lending out a hand at me. I grabbed it and make her fall.

"Hahahahahaha..." We giggled as lay down on the bouquet of flowers.

* * *

**Ahh..I'm sorry, everyone, for taking such a long time doing this chapter..**

**This is the end of chapter six...I know that this chapter is surprisingly short..so..forgive me for that!**

**Anyway, what do you think about this chapter? Review?**


	7. A Kiss

_**Diclaimer: **__No one but Tachibana Higuchi owns Gakuen Alice.._

_I love all of the reviews! Thank you!_

_(Original Character) Takiro Hashime- brown eyes, black messy hair and loves Mikan._

* * *

Chapter Seven

A Kiss...

zoXooXooXoz

**At Jinno-sensei class..**

"Class, your mid-year exam is coming. I expect all of you to pass." Jinno- sensei said.

zoXooXooXoz

**At Naruni-sensei class..**

"As what you have heard, mid-year exams is coming. This time I will be doing something special." Narumi-sensei said with a silly grin.

zoXooXooXooz

**At Misaki-sensei class..**

"I have teach all of you everything that you need to know. Yes, the mid-year exams is coming." Misaki-sensei said.

zoXooXooXoz

"-so if you times this and this and then minus it all back, you will get the answer." Yuu say, explaining the details to how to get the answer in mathethematics. "Do you understand, now?"

I stared at the math worksheet. Nothing comes in. I looked at Yuu and back to the paper.

"Umm-" I started to say, but was cut off by Hotaru who was eating her sets of crab on the kitchen table.

"Tobita, no matter how many times you explain to her. She still won't get it. She has a pea brain, you know," She continued eating her meal.

"Pea brain?" Yuu said repeatedly, he sweats, it has been over two hours and Mikan still haven't got the idea to get a math question.

"Oi, polka dots. Do you want me to help?" Natsume said in a normal voice of his, he is circling his coffee while asking me. I squinted my eyes.

"You? Help me? I would rather have Hotaru help me than you, right Hotaru?" I say, turning round to find Hotaru zooming off to her room and Yuu to his, they wave a good-bye to us. I stood dumbfounded.

Natsume stand beside me and smirked. "Well, looks like I'm the one who will help you" He says and then turned around to head for the study table. "Come on, hurry up. What are you waiting for?"

I frowned. I picked up my mathh worksheet and sitted to an empty place next to him.

"Here's the paper." I handed it to him, he take it and began looking at all of the questions. I began complaining. "I don't get it. Why must you teach me. You are not my tutor anyway. And you are always acting so high and mighty and now you are-" My words has been cut off by him.

"Polka, this questions are so easy." Natsume said, in a boring tone, looking at me in the eyes. I finched. It feels so weird to have him watching me with those red sharp eyes. And this feeling...I stopped myself from continuing. I folded my arms.

"Hey, Hyuuga. I'm sorry to disappoint you. Anyway, don't act so high and mighty. You always skip class and sometimes you don't even come to school at all! And now you are saying that this math questions are easy." I say, having a frown on my face.

Natsume sighed and punched me in the head.

"Oww..." I yelled in return, rubbing at the place where it hurts. "I already have the Baka Gun to hit me. I don't need _you_ to hit me!"

"I hit you because you are stupid, ugly."

I froze. "What did you just say?" I asked in my dangerous tone. I'm sensitive and hate it when people called me ugly.

"I say, I hit you because you are stupid, ugly. Now you are being deaf. _Ugly_." He said in a slow motion voice and when the word `ugly' comes, he makes it louder than the rest. My eyes open wide. That's it.

"Ugly huh? Ugly. What a "nice" word to call me. Ugly." I said repeating it, looking at Hyuuga. My other hands slowly take a small pillow and began to positioned myself.

And I hit him. On the face! I laughed non-stop. It's so funny. You should have seen his face! One minute, his face was smirking, and the next it has turned into a frown! I never knew that he could change his expression so fast!

Then, a pillow hit me. Hard. I looked up. Hyuuga has hit me with the other pillow. I snatched the pillow that I have hit with him earlier and we bagan a war of PILLOW FIGHT.

"You will never hit me!" I shouted to him as I throw my pillow at him.

"Of course I will!" He shouted back, he took the pillow that I had just thrown to him. He began to collect all of the pillows on the floor. He began to positioned himself.

I stepped back. I gulped. This guy is serious. And...it hit me!

"Owww...that hurts!" I yelled in pain. He smiles. I blinked. He held out a hand to me.

"Come on, stand up. You don't want to keep on sitting on the dirty floor, right?" He asked, waiting for my hand to put on his. I looked at him in the eyes. They seemed so light then before. I take the hand.

"Of course." I reply, grabbing his hand and drag him to the study table. "Now, let's go to to where we have stopped." I sit down on a chair. He sat beside me.

My eyes began to close. I tried to be awake but I just can't. I lay my head down on the table. Slowly, I drifted away to sleep.

"-nd Jane made fifty pie altogether, 23% are unsold and 73% are sold-" Natsume stopped.

Natsume stopped to smile and look at Mikan sleeping. _She looks like an angel._ That's the first thing that comes to his mind. He carries Mikan to her room and put her on bed. He take a long stare at Mikan and switch off the light.

zoXooXooXoz

"Exams...if you do your best, you will pass. If you don't, you will fail. In a moment of time, you have to concentrate on your work. Although bullying is getting much more worse, keep your hopes up for the future." A voice said in the darkness.

Mikan eyes fluttered open. Mikan lazily walk to her bathroom to take a bath. After wearing her disguises, she went down the stairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good Morning, Hyuuga-kun and Nogi-kun!" She greeted as she sat on her chair and began eating her breakfast that Ruka has made: eggs and bacon.

"Good Morning, Yukihara-san," Ruka replied back smiling.

"Hn," Natsume replied, drinking his coffee.

Knock knock knock knock. There's knock on the door.

"Come in. The door is open." Ruka yelled and at the same time the door flew open and out came Takiro.

"Hi guys! How are you?" Takiro said, walking to the kitchen table with a big bag that he carries. "I've bought you guys a piece of my work." He took the piece out which have a drawing of Mikan Yukihara.

All of them stared at the wonderful sketching of Mikan Yukihara.

"So...how was my drawing?" Takiro asked, looking at all three.

...

"I look awesome!" Mikan yelled in astonishment, her mouth was wide open the moment she saw it. She looked at Takiro. "How do you do that?" She asked, pointing at the sketch.

"It looks nice," Natsume say, continuing finishing his cup of coffee.

"I think it looks awesome too," Ruka say, his eyes couldn't leave the sketch.

"Wow, thank you guys." Takiro saiid at the compliment of his drawing. "Should I make more?"

"Of course!" Mikan said. "If you keep on drawing like this, you could be an expert drawer! I love it!" She flashed her wonderful smile at him.

Takiro kept on looking and staring at Mikan. "R-really?...O-of course, I will!" He blushed and turn his head to the left.

The other two saw her wonderful smile and blushed. Natsume stood up.

"Oi, hurry up. I don't want to be late for school just because of the idiot's drawing," And with that, he grabbed his bag. Ruka and Takiro also grabbed their bag and waited for Mikan

"Huh? Oh, school. Wait! Talking about school, where's my math homework?" Mikan took out all of her books and stationaries from her bag and began looking. Realising that it wasn't there, she panicked. "Guys, have you seen my math homework? Have you? Have you? Oh God, I'm gonna be killed by Jin-Jin! Have you seen it?" She keep on asking, looking at the the boys.

"I'm sorry, Yukihara-san. I didn't see any of your math homework," Ruka said, also helping searching for Mikan's math work.

"Me also! I didn't see any. Don't worry, okay Mikan?" Takiro say, coming towards her. Mikan looked at him. Takiro looked at her. Their stare was broke by Natsume.

"Polka, your work is with me. Yesterday, when I was trying to help. You slept so I help to put the answers in the worksheet," Natsume said, taking out the math worksheet and handed it to stared at it and looked at Natsume.

Ruka stand with an unbelieveable look. He knows his best friend well, he also knows that Natsume won't do anyone or help with the homework unless...Natsume have some feelings or something for the peron. Which is Mikan Yukihara.

Mikan hugged her math worksheet and then put in her file.

They began heading for their math class.

Mikan walked beside Natsume. Takiro and Ruka are talking abouty simething.

"Thank you, Natsume," Mikan say. "I thought that the paper was lost forever and I will be killed by Jin-Jin but you help me do the paper."

Natsume smirked as they nearly reached for their classroom. "I'll do anything for you,"

"Anything?" Mikan repeated, looking at Natsume with an question mark look on her face.

"Yes, anything," Natsume say in a firm promise voice, he knows that Mikan don't understand when he says he will do anything for her. Thinking about her also make him smile.

When they walked in, they forgotten that they are standing side by side.

"Oi, bookworm. Why are you walking with my lovelies!" The pink-haired girl, walked towards them with her hips swaying to the left to the right. Mikan and Natsume rolled their eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Mikan asked in a I-don't-know-what-you-are talking-about tone. Every eyes were watching us.

Luna laughed. "Stupid, stupid. You-" She pointed at Mikan. "-are an ugly little bitch. And you are walking next to my lovely lovely Hyuuga. Did you have just hypnotise him or something? Come on, who would want to walk with an ugly ugly person like you." Luna said in a bitchy voice and tone, she had a stupid grin on her face.

I clenched my fist. Damn! She called me ugly. Who have to right to call me that?! She needs a lesson. Yes, she does.

I looked at her back, a plan is forming. I put on a silly grin. "Let me see, am I ugly? Yes? No? You don't even know me. And I'm not a bitch. If I ain't right, the bitch that you are talking about is the one that I'm talking to. That means you. You are the bitch. Who do you think you are? And Natsume and Ruka your lovelies? They didn't even belong to you. And Natsume or Ruka didn't even go up to kiss you or anything, right guys?" I say, taking a glance at both of them.

"Right." Ruka and Natsume said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I also live with Natsume and Ruka and that's why we are walking next to each other." I continued.

"Don't be bluff with me, ugly. And he even kiss me before and it was his first kiss. Come on, Natsume didn't even kiss you, right my darling?" Luna asked in a sexy smooth way.

Every eyes were on Natsume. Natsume stared at Mikan's eyes and she stared at his. Natsume walked to her.

When they are doing eye-to-eye contact, everyone seems to disappear. They are so near to each other. They seemed so hypnotise by each other's eyes. That's when...

Natsume put his lips on hers. Mikan seemed shocked at this but didn't turn away. Soon, their lips are moving against each other. (Hotaru, who was watching this from the beginning, had taken a whole video and lots pictures of them kissing in different angles.) Soon, it was stopped by Mikan who pushed Natsume away from her.

Mikan stepped back. She touched her lips. She couldn't believe it..did they just? No no, it can't be...they had just met for nearly one month.

"Did we just...did we just..?"Mikan asked in an stammered way.

"Yes, Mizumi-chan(Mikan). You did just kiss. A long one too. Let me just say, ten to fifteen seconds?" Hotaru walked to her, showing the pictures of them kissing.

Mikan still couldn't overwhelmed by the kiss. Neither could anyone who saw it.

"So, this is what it feels like to have a first kiss. Should we try more and longer this time?" Natsume also touched his lips. This is the best moment he ever had in his life. Kissing the girl he love, a first kiss too. He also seemed shock for kissing Mikan but thanked himself for doing so.

He walked out of the door. Before he left, he winked at Mikan. Ruka followed him.

Mikan watched him left. Her heartbeat somehow quicken when he wink at her.

She still couldn't believe what Natsume did to her.

And this feeling that she always had with him...what is this feeling?

"Mizumi, do you want to skip classes just for today?" Hotaru knew that Mikan want to tell her something.

"Yes, yes Hotaru. Yes." Mizumi(Mikan) said. And with that, they left off to somewhere.

Luna, Sumire, Natsume Fanclub, Takiro were left in the class dumbfouded. The scene of Mizumi(Mikan) and Natsume kissing were still replaying in their minds...

zoXooXooXoz

**Natsume and Ruka, at Natsume Sakura Tree. **

"Hey, Natsume. I knew all this while, you love Mikan. That's why you help with her homework and kissed her, right?" Ruka say, breaking off the silence between them. Ruka looked at Natsume, waiting for answers.

Natsume looked at Ruka. "Yeah, I guess I did love Mikan. Somehow, she seemed so familiar to me since she came. Ruka, I know that you love her too. You also love her, right?" Natsume asked.

Ruka blushed at the question. "Y-yeah Natsume. Seems we both love the same girl, huh Natsume?"

"Yeah. We do." Natsume said. "And I will not lose to her." Natsume added.

"And I will not too," Ruka said.

* * *

**Ahhh...what a long long long chapter...**

**I'm bad at describing for kissing and clothes so please forgive me.**

**School had just started from the last ten days ago. And I have just started high school. **

**So, how was it? You can tell me anything by just doing a review! ^^**


	8. The Necklace

_**Diclaimer: **__I did o -smack head- I mean I __**DO NOT **__own Gakuen Alice..._

_I love all of your reviews! Tell me, who want more NatsuMikan? Everyone!_

_(Original Charater) Takori Hashime- Brown eyes, black messy hair, loves Mikan._

* * *

Chapter Eight

The Necklace..

zoXooXooXooXoz

**At Hotaru's secret labwork after the kiss..**

Mikan keep on pacing back and forth and back and forth and back and f-

"Mikan, how long are you gonna stand there?" Hotaru ask, eyeing her best friend who had just been kissed by the Natsume Hyuuga.

"Hotaru~~~~! I've just been kissed by Natsume! I don't believe it! I mean, come on, Natsume kissed me?! I don't believe it! I don't, I don't, I don't!" Mikan started whining while pacing back and forth. Hotaru sighed and...

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA...there it goes, the Baka Gun.

Mikan was hitted and she fell with a loud THUD on the floor. "Hotaru, what was that for? Did I do anything wrong?" She rubbed her pain and stood up with a frown on her face.

"Mikan, you salready know. My Baka Gun always hit idiot people." Hotaru say, putting her Baka Gun back to place. Hotaru looked at Mikan and Mikan looked at her.

"Mikan, tell me. What's wrong?" Hotaru asked in a worried voice of hers. "I know that there's something wrong with you after that kiss. Spit it out." Mikan looked at her. She sighed.

"Umm...well, Hotaru, do you remember the boy that mother introduce to me? The red haired boy and red eyes. I don't remember the name. He kissed me before and gave me a red necklace with a half heart shaped on it. He says that when we are seperated we will still would find each other by the necklace. And after that, I have never seen him again...And the kiss that Natsume given me is somehow the same as his. But much more stronger and passionate." Mikan explained, looking into Hotaru's eyes while waiting for her answer.

"Show me the necklace," Hotaru say, she has already answers in her mind but she needs to confirm it. Mikan nodded.

She reached out for her bag and took out a small cute box and open it and there lay the half heart shaped necklace in the box. She took out the half heart shaped necklace and show it to Hotaru.

Hotaru tooked it and began examining it. Mikan watched her.

"Did the boy mentioned that he has another piece of this?" Hotaru ask, still looking at the necklace.

Mikan thinked. "Yeah, he did mentioned about having a piece of this." She say.

"Then. let's go to Hyuuga and asks him," Hotaru say, her gaze is off the necklace and she began to walk out.

"Wait! But...Hotaru, can we take this slow? I mean, this is too fast. We haven't even sure that Natsume is the boy that I met." Mikan say, stopping Hotaru in her tracks.

Hotaru sighed. She turned back and look at Mikan. "Okay," She say, Mikan flashed out a smile and then began hugging her like there's no tomorrow.

"Thank you, thank you, Hotaru! I love you! I love you! I-" Mikan yelled while hugging her tighter at every word she says.

"Mi-kan...I..can't..breathe..." Hotaru managed to stopped Mikan to hug her any further.

"Oh and Mikan, I want you to wear the necklace and keep it hidden." Hotaru say, giving Mikan back her necklace.

"Okay, Hotaru...but why?" Mikan ask, her face curious with what Hotaru had just said.

"You'll understand later Mikan." Hotaru say, putting the necklace around Mikan's neck.

Mikan yawned. Jinno- sensei class had started a while ago and she found it hard to concentrate. Her eyes wanted to close but she don't want to be scold by Jinno- sensei again! But she couldn't fight it back, no matter how many times she tried to concentrate. She just couldn't seem to stop her eyes from closing. Mikan gave up.

"Ms. Mizumi! If I catch you fall asleep again, you will have to face the consequences!" Jinno- sensei say, using an evil eerie voice that make the class aura change.

Mikan sat up straight. "Y-y-yes Ji-Jinno-sensei." Mikan gulped. She don't want any more math homework from Jin-jin just because she fell asleep. She hate it.

_**Ring!**_

It's recess time. Thank God, it's recess. Mikan haven't been eating anything sice she woke up.

"Oi, hurry up. I'm hungry." Natsume, Ruka, Takori and Hotaru says at the same time but with different tone.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming!" Mikan say, she stood up and went to them. Then all of them went straight to a restaurant.

"Hey, Mizumi-chan. What do you want to eat?" Takori ask Mizumi(Mikan).

"Umm..." Mizumi(Mikan) looked at the foods display. Her eyes stopped at a food. Her eyes twinkled. "I want that-" She pointed at a dozen display of takoyaki. "Dozen Takoyaki Special!"

"I'll pay for you, Mizumi-chan!" Takori say lightly, Natsume seemed annoyed by the scene happening in front of him. Mikan just nodded her head.

"What do you want, ladies and gentlemen?" The waiter asked the five of them.

"I will have one Spicy Crab Lasagna and one Milo Dinosour Ultimate." Hotaru ordered.

"I will have one Sushi Special Meal 55 and one blueberry milk." Ruka ordered.

"Takoyaki Special 100 and root beer." Natsume ordered.

"I willl have one Takoyaki Unique 77 and one soya milk." Takori ordered.

"And I will have one Dozen Takoyaki Special,one blueberry cake, one Sushi Extravagaza Ultimate, one Cherry Orange Drink Ultimate and one Milo Dinosour Ultimate." Mikan ordered. The waiter note down all of the foods and drinks.

"Okay, let me repeat the food and drinks. One Spicy Crab Lasagna, One Sushi Special Meal 55, One Takoyaki Special 100, one Takoyaki Unique 77, One Dozen Takoyaki, One Sushi Extravaganza, One Cherry Orange Drink Ulitmate, Two Milo Dinosour Ultimate, One Blueberry Milk, One Root Beer and One Soya Milk." The waiter said in one huge breath.

"Yup!" Mikan exclaimed in every foods and drinks that the waiter repeated.

The waiter then went to the kitchen.

The foods and drinks came less than 30 minutes.

Everyone stared at their food. Their mouth watering and their eyes shining.

They pick up their fork and spoons or chopsticks and began eating.

By the time, everyone had finish eating, Mikan is still eating.

"Mizumi, hurry up! Recess is gonna end soon!" Hotaru shouted at Mizumi. Mizumi just continue eating.

And at last, she had finish. Natsume called the waiter.

"Where's our bill? We are going already." Natsume say, his foot tapping.

"Okay, are you playing all the foods altogether or separate?" The waiter asked.

"Separate." Ruka answered for Natsume.

The waiter then took out the separate bill ang gave it to each of them.

"Wow...this bill is too much...how am I gonna pay? I only got little money left." Mikan exclaimed, still staring at her own bill.

"Here's the money." The other three had paid their's but not Mikan..yet.

"Mizumi, let me pay for you!" Takori offered.

"You want to pay for me?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah." Yakori replied, taking out his wallet.

"Oi, Mizumi, I'll pay for you." Natsume offered.

"Me too." Ruka offered.

Hotaru looked at the three boys who wanted to help Mikan with her food bill. She smirked. They do have some feelings for Mikan.

"Umm..." Mikan didn't know what to say.

Hotaru smirked again.

"Mizumi, who do you want to pay for you?" Hotaru nudged Mikan.

"I...ummm...i..i."Mikan stammered. She hate this kind of situation.

"Waiter." Takori called out. He then took out the money. "I'll pay for her."

"Oi, I'LL pay" Natsume say.

"No, I'LL pay." Takori say louder.

"I'll pay." Natsume say again.

"I'll pay."

"I'll pay"

"I'll Pay!"

"Umm..guys...don't fight here. Maybe, I'll just pay for her." Ruka says loudly for the two boys to be able to hear him.

"Shuttup! And No YOU. WILL. NOT. PAY. FOR. HER." They both shouted back.

Ruka then put his both hands up in surrender and sighed.

"Hyuuga, Hashime, If you both don't want to shut the hell up and get this over with. I'll swear that I will kick your arse with my Deadly Ultimate Baka Gun. I'm sure you will not like it." The Baka Gun is in her hands, everyone in the restaurant began to crowded around them to know what the commotion is about.

Mikan stayed silent.

Ruka stayed silent.

Hotaru's Deadly Ultimate Baka Gun is pointing towards Natume and Takiro who is arguing about them paying Mikan's bill.

Natsume seemed to not care about the other people but still continued arguing.

While Takiro is also doing the same as Natsume.

Natsume and Takiro send dead glares at each other.

Takiro broke the glare and walk towards the waiter.

"Here is the money." Takiro say, slamming the money hard on the waiter's hand.

"Umm...I think I want Takiro to pay for me?" Mikan said in a small voice but everyone in the restaurant could hear it.

Natsuem paid no attention to what Mikan had said but instead went to the cashier and pay Mikan's bill.

_Click!_

And Mikan's bill has been paid by...none other than Natsume Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga! What was that for? I already said that I want Takiro to pay for me since he said it first and ask me first!" Mikan yelled at Natsume, her anger is boiling. She just couldn't stand Natsume ego sometimes.

Natsume just acted like he didn't hear anything that Mikan said.

He looked at Mikan. Mikan looked at him. They stared. Mikan began complaining again.

And Natsume's notice Mikan's necklace; the half hearted shape necklace.

Mikan didn't seemed to notice it.

"-hey, what are you looking at?"

"Show me your necklace." Natsume says, his voice deep. The aura around him somehow changed.

"W-what necklace?" Mikan asked, although she know what Natsume is talking about, she still have to follow what Hotaru told her; never reveal about the necklace to anyone yet.

"Don't play dumb with me, Mizumi, show me the necklace." Natsume still continues to urge Mikan to show him the necklace.

"But-but-but..." Mikn looked at Hotaru, Hotaru nods her head. It's a meaning of 'Yes, just show it to him'. Mikan sighed. "Okay, here's the necklace."

Mikan took off her half hearted necklace and show it to Natsume.

Natsume took it and stared at it. His heart beats fast. _Don't tell me that she's my_...Natsume looked at Mikan and looked at the necklace back..._Lover, Princess and Fiancee._

"Where did you get this?" Natsume ask, he fix his gaze to Mikan. Mikan just stared.

"Ummm..."

"Mizumi, we got to go now!" Hotaru say, she snatched the necklace from Natsume and dragged Mikan to a bush.

"Hotaru..." Mikan didn't know what to say.

"That Hyuuga knows something about your necklace. I've record everything and he seemed shocked to see your necklace." Hotaru say, showing her the record and gave Mikan her necklace back.

"Mikan, keep this safe. Never let this necklace to be lost or anything. Promise?" Hotaru say, waiting for Mikan's answer.

"Yes, I promise. Hotaru... I think Natsume is my Fiance. I remember everything now. He-he propose to me by this necklace before he goes. And Natsume totally changed. He's changed. I wonder what has happened to him." Mikan say, her gaze is on the necklace. She holds onto it tightly and put it back on. Tears started to form in her eyes.

Hotaru held out her arms and hugged Mikan. Mikan cried. Now, she knows why she always have this strong feeling around Natsume. It's because Natsume is her Lover, Prince and Fiance...

zoXooXooXoz

**Ruka and****Natsume at their normal hang-out place( Sakura Tree)...**

"Ruka, I want to tell you something." Natsume say, looking at his best friend who is leaning at the tree.

"What is it?" Ruka ask, looking at Natsume.

"That girl...Mikan Yukihara, I think she is my Fiancee. Do you remember the day I tell you about her and me before you and me met? Well, before I moved house due to Mother's business and live near you, I proposed to her and kissed her. The necklace is like a ring." Natsume explained, memories of him and Mikan when they were young are playing in his head. "Now, I know why I got this feeling when I am around her."

Ruka walked towards Natsume and put his hand on Natsume's shoulder. "Natsume, I do remember about the day you told me about Mikan and you. You know that I also have this crush with Mikan. But, knowing that you two have this tie since young. I will support the two of you." Ruka smiled. Natsume smiled.

"Hey, Ruka. Do you want to know why I love this Sakura Tree?" Natsume asks Ruka who nodded his head. "It's because one this tree remind me of her. Second it's as beautiful as her."

Ruka smiled. "I agree with you, Natsume, I agree."

zoXooXooXoz

* * *

**I'm so so sorry to make you guys wait so long(one week, or lesser than that) for this chapter to come out! I'm sorry!**

**So, Natsume and Mikan had proposed to each other when they are young. Romantic, isn't it? Oh and I forgot to tell you, the reason they didn't realise this sooner is because they forgotten each other names. And I also forgot to tell you that behind each necklace there's a word behind it.**

**Behind Natsume's necklace is the letter M which stands for Mikan.**

**Behind Mikan's necklace is the letter N which stands for Natsume.**

**So, how was this chapter? You can tell me anything by just doing a reveiew! ^^**


	9. Who I Am

_**Disclaimer**_: Who owns Gakuen Alice? M-slaps- I mean Tachibana Higuchi owns Gakuen Alice..

I Love the reviews! ^^

(Original Character) Takori Hashime- Brown eyes, Black messy hair, loves Mikan.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Who I Am...

"Mikan, Mikan. You are revealing yourselves today. Be happy and proud. You never know what has been set up in front of you.." The voice in the darkness said.

Mikan's eyes fluttered open.

"Good Morning, Mikan. You are finally awake." Hotaru say, Hotaru hand out Mikan towel to her. Mikan mumbled a Good Morning and took her towel from Hotaru.

Mikan lazily walk into trhe bathroom and take a bath.

"Hotaru, what are you doing here?" Mikan ask, changing to her school uniform. It fits her body perfectly and shows off her perfect shape. Mikan head for her dressing table.

"Mikan, you are going to reveal yourselves today, remember?" Hotaru say, walking towards her with a smile on her face. She smiles back.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that!" Mikan exclaimed. She looked at Hotaru. "Where are we gonna reveal me and my family? What time?"

Hotaru smiled at her questions. "After you ate your breakfast, we will go straight to the Stage with every single person in this school and there will be a media there to film it."

"Media? For what?" Mikan ask, she still couldn't get it sometimes.

"To tell the whole world about the return of your family, your family business and you." Hotaru say, she took a hairbrush and brush Mikan's hair.

"Let's have breakfast. If I ain't right, Ruka cooked your favourite food today; Takoyaki Orange Flavour." Hotaru say, putting down the brush on the table and open the door.

"But...my hair?" Mikan says, holding on her hair that haven't been tied.

"Don't worry about your hair. I want you to let it go. Now come on. The foods' gonna be cold."' Hotaru say, Mikan took her bag and walk to the kitchen with Hotaru.

Takiro, Natsume and Ruka were there.

"Good Morning, Natsume, Ruka and Takiro~!" Mikan greeted the three of them. They all stared, couldn't take their eyes off her. _Beautiful..._The three of them murmered and blushed.

"Good Morning, Mikan-chan!" Takiro greeted back.

"Good Morning, Mikan.." Ruka says.

"Hn" As expected from Natsume.

Mikan and Hotaru went to proceed with their foods.

They ate and ate and ate.

"Wow, Ruka. This is delicious! You are such a great cooker!" Mikan say, Ruka smiled.

"Yeah, you should be a cook." Hotaru say, putting both of their dish in the sink.

"Let's go guys!" Takiro say, getting his bag.

"Wait, but...Mikan, your hair and disguises?" Ruka ask, looking at Mikan.

"Well, today, I'll be revealing myself, remember?" Mikan say, taking her bag and all of them went straight to the back stage

.

Mikan and the rests put their bags down.

"Now, I want all of you to read your storybooks." Narumi-sensei announced to the whole school.

He switch off the microphone and walk towards us.

"Narumi-sensei, Good Morning!" I bowed and greeted.

"Good Morning, Mikan-chan." He greeted back.

"Good Morning, darling." A voice behind him say, my mother and father!

"Mother! Father! I miss you~!" I yelled in happiness as I hugged them tightly.

"And you don't miss us?" A person said behind me. I looked behind. Tsubasa and Youchi. I hugged them tightly.

"Of course I miss you too!" I exclaimed. Tsubasa smiled.

"Onii-chan, get off me." Youchi yelled. I let go of him. Youchi brushed off his shirt dust.

"Onee-chan, I miss you!" I hugged Tsubasa again. He hugged back tighter. Natsume, Takori and Ruka eyes twitched. Hotaru smirked.

"Mother, Father. Glad to meet you again!" Tsubasa hugged them.

"Mother, Father...I miss you." Youchi say, hugging them too.

"Good. Since everyone is here, let's annouce the school." Narumi-sensei say, looking at all of us.

"I'll do it." Jinno-sensei say, he walk towards the stage and turn on the microphone.

"Now, everyone. Pay your attention to the stage. Keep your storybooks!" Jinno-sensei ordered the whole school. The whole school immediately kept their storybooks and kept their attention on the stage.

"Jin-jin, you don't have to be that mean to the students you know." My father, Mr Yukihara or he called himself Yuuki, called out to Jinno-sensei. Jinno-sensei just ignored my father.

"Yukihara Family, please come out..." Jinno-sensei say, his fingers giving my family and I signals to go on stage. So, we did.

Father appeared first. Mother second. Onee-chan third. Mikan fourth. Last but not least, Youchi-chan.

Each by each took the microphone and introduce itself. Mikan spoke last.

"Hi, everyone. My name is Mikan Yukihara age 16. I've been in this school for nearly one month and I use my fake name; Mikan Sakura." Mikan introduced herself. Everyone and the media stared at her.

She could see everyone; her classmates, sensei, Luna and Sumire. A plan started forming in her mind. She smirked.

"You all know that my family is the greatest off them all and the nicest and everything of them all, right? Well, let me see. Luna Koizumi from the Koizumi Family and Sumire Shouda from the Shouda Family had just been humiliate me for nearly a month until now. Please stand up, you two." As I expected, none of them dared to stand up. Thanks to Hotaru's invention. We caught them among the crowds. The media flash their cameras at them. I smirked. Revenge is revenge.

Everyone turned to looked at the both of them with shocked faces. Both of them are staring at the ground like it was the most amazing thing on earth.

"There two girls have been doing bad things to me. Let me tell you something. Never Judge A Book By It's Cover. Rememeber that in your silly little tiny pea brain. Oh and I forgot, you two bullied the ALLTIME favourithe superior fashion companies. And Luna...she poisoned my food that make me under a coma. It's such a shame now, isn't it? I guess you should better go and run to your mother by now. Can't you just accept life by the way that it is? Just accept that My companies are better than yours. Get it in your head. Just accept life. I'm done here." Mikan handed the microphone to Jinno-sensei.

"I want all of you to go back to class now." Jinno-sensei ordered. And just like before. The whole school follows Jinno-sensei orders.

"Wow, Mikan-chan. I never thought that you could do that." Hotaru say, even in her boring old tone, Mikan still knows that Hotaru is surprise by earlier.

She smiled. "Of course I can."

She looked at everyone. Her eyes stopped at her mother's.

"Are you...Natsume Hyuuga by any chance?" My mother ask Natsume.

"Hn."

"You are! Do you remember me? Your mother's best friend? Do you?" Mikan's mother ask. Natsume nodded.

"Yuka, we have to go now..." My father interrupted.

Yuka protested."But...I got to tell him..."

My father sighed. "Okay, tell him."

My mother sat on a chair and looked at Natsume.

"Natsume. I'm your mother's best friend. You changed house not only because of your mother's work but she changed house because...of Kuonji. He's the cause behind of all this. Natsume, you mother died also because of him-" Yuka clenched her fist. Izumi put his hand on her shoulder. "-on a car crash. Kuonji ordered his man to do it and they succeed. Your father was heart broken from this. To protect you, he put you and your sister at this school. But...your father nearly had a heart attack and died. Thanks to Izumi, we were able to save him. You look so much like your mother, Natsume." Yuka cried. Mikan and the others looked at her. Tears started to flow around Natsume's eyes.

"I-I can't believe it. My dad nearly died? My mom died because of him? What's his problem?!" Natsume breathe out the words with an angry depressed tone.

"Kuonji only wanted our company and yours and the other good ones to be gone but he set his goals to your family and mine." Izumi explained. "So, this is like a war."

"A war..." I mumbled.

Yuka stood up. She wipe the tears off her eyes. Izumi interwine their hands and walk towards Mikan and her brothers.

They hugged each other. "Mikan, Tsubasa and Youichi-" Her mother flashed them a smile. "-If anything happens, informed us, understand?" We nodded.

And they went off and leaving us a gift.

Now, I know what happened to Natsume, everyone he loves seems to be taken away from him. I clenched my fist. Now, I know why Natsume is so cold towards people.

Natsume took his bag and went out to God-knows-where. I took my bag and walk towards the Sakura Tree.

As I climb to sit on one of the branches. I saw Natsume. He help me to sit beside him.

Silence...

"Natsume, do you remember me?" I ask, looking at him.

"Yes." Natsume looked at me. His eyes were locking onto mine.

"Mikan...it's a long time since I've seen you." Natsume voice was smooth, he took out a half heart shaped necklace and showed it to Mikan. Natsume took Mikan's hand, holding onto her hand tightly. Mikan heartbeat quicken by Natsume's touch.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you too, Natsume..." Mikan reply, she felt safe around Natsume. Always. And the feelings and the warmness from him. And Natsume have kissed her lots of times already. This time, she wanted to make her move.

Mikan grab Natsume by the collar and her lips met his. Their lips move roughly against each other. They kiss passionate, eagerly, smoothly, roughly and the last but not least lovingly. After what it seems like minutes of them kissing. They stopped. Mikan blushed by her action.

zoXooXooXoz

**Ruka and Hotaru...**

"Imai, are you sure...?" Ruka asked Hotaru. They are hiding near a bush beside the Sakura Tree. They could see and hear clearly what Mikan and Natsume were doing.

"Of course, anyway, at least they are now together. And we are we witness of their love." Hotaru say, she smile sweetly while saying those words. Ruka blushed. He looked away. Hotaru continued playing the scene happening in front of them.

zoXooXooXoz

Natsume smiled. Mikan looked puzzled,_ Why was Natsume smiling after I kissed him? _She asked herself.

"Hey, Natsume. Why are you smiling?" Mikan asked, her brows frowning. Natsume looked at her, smiling.

"You kiss me. And it was amazing." Natsume say, Mikan blushed furiously. "Now, it's my turn."

Natsume kiss her. Full on the lips. Their lips crashing against each other again. Natsume could smelt Mikan's shampoo; Cherry. It's a sweet loving smell. The kind of smell that he love. Lips moving, air blowing, birds chirping and heart racing. Everything was there. They stopped.

"Well, it's time to go to class-" Natsume jumped down to the ground and looked at Mikan. "-hurry up. You don't want to be late for Math again, right?" Mikan smiled and nodded.

Natsume helped Mikan to get down. With their hands interwined. They walked to their classroom together.

Hotaru and Ruka, the two, had also gone to their classroom.

Never did those four know that there are some other people who are spying on them and know had happened.

"Target 1, 2, 3 and 4 had gone. Plans are taking control. I'm in and out." The girl smirked and walked away from her hiding place...

* * *

**Hmmm...another new people? Who is this 'girl'? What plans are they trying to do? And who is she talking to?...**

**Well, what do you think about this? You can just tell me anything, and by I mean anything, I mean totally anything by just doing a review! ^^**


	10. The Newbie

_**Disclaimer: **__Never in life I would own Gakuen Alice..._

_I love the reviews! ^^_

_(Original Character) Takiro Hashime- Brown eyes, black messy hair, loves Mikan!_

_Yukino Hitachi- Long red straight hair and dark blue cool eyes._

* * *

Chapter Ten

The Newbie...

Mikan and Natsume walked into their classroom with their hands interwined. After minutes of them making up at the Sakura Tree, they figured to come back to class.

"Ohayo, minna-san!"Mikan greeted with a smile on her face.

"Ohayo, Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun..." The class mumbled.

Everyone in their class stared at Mikan's beautiness. Natsume seemed annoyed by it and send them death glares. By that time, Hotaru and Ruka had already arrived at the door and crept to their seats.

Mikan and Natsume then headed for their place.

"Umm...Konnichiwa(Hello), Mikan-chan. I'm Anna and this is my twin sister, Nonoko. We are the heiress for The World's Company Of Cooking and Potions." A girl say. Mikan looked up and saw a pink curly haired girl and beside her is a dark blue haired girl. She smiled.

"HI. I'm Mikan Yukihara." I stood up and introduced myself.

"Yeah, we got that." A brown spiky hair boy say and come towards us. "I'm Kokoro Yome. And this is my twin brother, Kitsuneme." He pointed to he person beside him who looks just like him. The Kitsuneme smiles and waved a hi. I waved back. "We are the heir for Wizard and anything unusual."

I looked at all of them. A question then sprang in my head. "Guys, can you tell me why you don't want to be friends with me since I came here?" Mikan ask, looking at each of them.

"Oh that. Actually we want to be friends with you in the first place but the Luna treathen us not to be friends with you or she will make our companies goes down..." Koko say, the other nodded their heads in agreement. I smiled.

"That Luna is such a bit-badass girl, right?" I smirked. She deserves people to talk behind her but somehow...it doesn't feels right. I shrugged it out.

"Yup! I agree with you!" Kitsuneme yelled in agreement. I smiled. This is the beginning of a friendship with my classmates.

**Ringgggggggggggggg!**

There goes the bell for the second part of school. Before I went back to my seat, we promised to eat lunch together. I heard voices ouside of our classroom door. That must be the teacher, I thought.

And I was right. It is a teacher. Narumi-sensei walked in wearing some weird red clothes and I know something must have been not right. I could sense it.

"Hey, Mikan. Are you okay?" Natsume ask, his voice was concerned. His hands interwine with mine.

"Good Morning, students." Narumi-sensei greeted us.

"Good Morning, sensei." The class greeted back.

"Today, we have a new student" Narumi-sensei say. He cleared his throat. "Come in, please."

As ordered, a girl walked in. Red straight hair, dark blue cool eyes and wearing the school uniform. Everyone stared at her. The dark blue cool eyes stopped at a certain boy in front of Mikan; Takori.

Takori stood up. "Y-yukino-chan!" He exclaimed in shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Takiro.." The girl murmered. Everyone stared at both of them. Mikan hold onto Natsume's hand tightly.

The girl then concentrated to the whole class again."Hi. My name is Yukino Hitachi. I am the heiress for Secret Codes Agent and Painting." Yukino faced Naruni-sensei. "Can I get to my seat, now?"

"Oh yes. Of course. You will be seating next to Takiro." Narumi-sensei say, pointing to Takiro.

Yukino walked to her seat and seat next to Takiro.

After hours of teaching and teaching and teaching...It's recess time!

"Ah, Thank God, It's recess time. Come on, guys. Let's go and eat!" Mikan announced.

All of them are about to go when suddenly...

"Hitachi! Get off me!" Takori yelled at Yukino. Yukino was hugging Takiro. Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Koko, Kitsuneme, Anna and Nonoko looked at Takiro and Yukino.

"But...Takiro...I miss you so much. Can't your girlfriend hug you?" Yukino say.

"For the one hundred and fifty-five time, You are my ex-girlfriend. We broke up! Remember? We broke up! You are no longer my girlfriend! Get the hell out of me, you bitch!" Takiro looked angry and frustrated. At last, Yukino let go of him.

"Fine. Get it your way." Yukino stomped her foot and sormed out of the door.

"Takiro..." Mikan started to say.

Takiro sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you. But promise me that you all won't tell anyone, kay?"

"Of course we won't tell anyone, right guys? You can count on us!" Mikan say, she smiled and everyone nodded. Takiro blushed and lead them to his room.

"Take a seat, everyone." Takiro say. He make Tea and gave it to them. He took a seat beside Mikan.

"Well, let's start off with how I met Yukino. Yukino was a really nice friend, she is. When I was nearly going to be kidnapped, Yukino saved me. I was shocked and happy to know that there's someone there for me. From there, we bacame friends. Our mothers' are best friends. And our companies are similar and that's what makes us know each other. When we were 11 years old, we fell in love with each other. After 2 years, she is very pretty. Lots of boys fell for her. But she had changed. She began to go out with other boys and lied that we weren't girlfriends boyfriends. And she cheated on me a thousand times and it hurts me so bad. So, I gave up on her and broke up with her. My interest in her had lost completely. She dress like a slut and her attitude is like a bitch. Mikan, your mother must have already tell you about Kuonji's intention. Well, Yukino is on Kuonji's side for a long time since we were 7." Takiro clenched his fist. "My companies and her's suddenly drifted apart. Our mother's weren't best friends anymore. And my company were on Persona's side. We are on Persona's side. Your parent's and Persona had been against Kuonji's for a long time ever since we were born. And my job here is to actually to keep my eye on you, Mikan."

Silence...

Mikan looked at Takiro then at Natsume. "May I...?" She asked Natsume. Natsume nodded.

Mikan smiled. She hugged Takiro, Takiro hugged her back. Everyone in the room know that the only way to calm Takiro is by hugging him. They never knew about Takiro's pain. They hought that Takiro led a happy normal life but they were wrong. Wrong wrong wrong.

They stopped hugging. Takiro gave a 'Thank You' smile and Mikan smiled back.

Hotaru cleared her throat and stood up. "We might as well eat now. Mikan's stomach have been making weird noises ever since we came here."

Mikan blushed. "I-I didn't make any weird noise!"

"Yes, you did." Natsume say with a smirk. "Come on, let's go and take a snack."

Mikan nodded and take Natsume's and Takiro's hand. "Let's go eat, minna!" She announced.

All of them stood up and went to the Canteen.

"Hey, Mikan. What do you wanna eat? I'll pay for you." Takiro say. Mikan looked at him.

"Really. Oh yeah, I forgot. When you want to pay for me, Natsume and you had a fight and Natsume wins." Mikan giggled remembering the chaos. "Hey, Natsume. Can Takiro paid for me? You had paid for me before." Mikan looked at Natsume.

Natsume just shrugged and say. "Yeah, he can. But only for once." Natsume send Takiro a death glare. The temperature around them changed for a while. Takiro shivered under his glare. Everyone laughed.

"Come on, you guys. Stop fighting." Ruka said.

"Yes, mother. We will stop fighting." Nasume say in a jokey manner. Takiro nodded.

Ruka blushed. "Natsume, I'm not your mother. I'm just telling you..."

"Haha...Ruka, you are so easy to make fun of, you know?" Koko say.

"What? I am?" Ruka say, he looked at Koko.

"Yes, you are. Now eat up." Hotaru say. Hotaru picked up her fork and spoons.

"Let's eat!" Mikan announced. Everyone nodded. Then they started eating and eating when...

"Mikan Yukihara!" A girl yelled behind her. Mikan looked behind her. Sumire/Permy.

"Permy...what do you want?" Mikan ask. At first Permy looked like she wanted to kill her. Next, Permy looked sorry as a puppy.

"Mikan! I want to say...GOMEN for what I did to you, for what I have done to you. I just can't take it any longer. Everyone have been staring at me like I'm a lunatic. I just can't take it. I'm sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! Please forgive me. I'll do anything! Mikan, pl-" I smiled.

"Permy, I forgive you. So, do you learn your lesson to not bully any other people anymore?" I say. Permy nodded. I smiled more. "Then, I forgive you, Sumire-chan."

Permy eyes lit up and hug me. I hugged back. Permy is smiling and being hyper.

"Perm. Do you want to sit with us?" Koko ask, his gaze concentrating on Sumire.

Permy smiled. "Of course, I love to!" Permy take her food tray and sit next to an empty space next to Koko.

As all of them continued eating, questions enters Mikan's mind.

"Ummm...Permy. Where is Luna? How come you are not with her? You are always with her." I ask, looking at Permy. Permy looked at me and sighed.

"I don't hang out with Luna anymore. I'm not even friends with her. She's been acting nice and want to hang out with me cause I was the Boss of NatsuRuka Fanclub. She wantde to het famous and wanted to be near with them. Luna kind of manipulated all of my members to let her became the Boss. And she's a bitchy little bitch and a slut. So, I end our so called 'best friendship'." Permy explained.

I looked at her. I'm beginning to understand Luna now. But not so much_.Luna...Luna...somehow, everytime I say the name, my heart kinds of hurt and I don't know why. Maybe..._I snapped out of my trace.

"Mikan, come on, let's go and put our dishes." Anna say, I nodded my head and followed her.

After putting our dishes, Nonoko ran at me. "Mikan, Mikan! Can you follow me to the toilet please? I'm scared..."

"Of course, Nonoko." I turned back to the others. "Hey! I'm following Nonoko to the toilet. See you later!" And I follow Nonoko to search for the toilet.

First floor. None. Second floor. None. Third floor. Yes! We went in.

"Ahh, at last. Hurry up, Nonoko! I also want to do my small business." I yelled at Nonoko who is inside the toilet.

"Just a moment." I heard Nonoko say. After what is seems like an eternity for me, Nonoko went out of the washroom. I quicky went in and do my small business. The place is small, I notice. I sighed a relief after doing my small business.

I washed my hand as I looked at the reflection of myself at the mirror.

It seems normal when suddenly...

A figure appeared! Is it a guy? Is it a girl? Both? My eyes suddenly became blur. The person reached out for a piece of handkerchief and cover it with my nose and mouth. There's some liquid there. I breathe in to take some air. Too late...I had just sniff the poison in the handkerchief.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!" I screamed at the top in my lungs.

"Shut up, you idiot! Shut up!" The person said with angryness in the voice.

I heard hard knocking at the door. Nonoko voice. "Mikan! Mikan! Open the door! Mikan! Mikan! Ar-"

My world suddenly becames blur. I started to have headaches...

"Now, go to sleep, young lady...Go to sleep." The person say softly.

People screaming my name...A person trying to do something to me...And...My world turns dark...

zoXooXooXoz

**Nonoko's POV.**

I waited for Mikan. The toilet is only just a cubicle. So, I had to wait outside.

5 minutes had passed. Why does it take so long? Did Mikan had her period already? Hmm...maybe. I shall wait longer, then.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!" The scream is so loud. I look at where it came from. The toilet. The cubicle. Mikan! I rushed to the door.

"Mikan! Mikan! Open the door! Mikan! Are you alright? Mikan! Mikan! Mikan! Mikan! Open the door! Open the door! MIKAN! MIKAN!" It's no use. There's no answer.

I try to turn the knob. It's locked. Mikan is locked inside with someone or something or just by herself! I panicked but I tell myself not to panick 'cause I know that it's much more worse if I panicked.

I rushed down to the canteen and searc for the rest. They are not at the canteen. The Sakura Tree! I search for them there. Alas! There they are!

I rushed for them. Running. When I catched up with them. All of them eyed me.

"Guys -pant- It's Mikan -pant- Mikan, she's -pant- locked in the bathroom and -pant- something bad happened to her!" I explained.

Everyone looked at me in shocked.

"Mikan...? She's..." Hotaru started to say.

"Mikan..." Ruka say.

"Mikan! Guys..." Natsume looked at me then back to them. He looked at Hotaru. I felt guilty. If only I had not ask Mikan to follow me, this will not happened.

Hotaru sighed and told her plan to us. "I know...I know. But first-" She looked at me...

* * *

**Oo...TWO cliff-hanger! The author gotta be serious. There's two. I wonder who is the author. Oh wait. That's me. Haha...^^**

**Hmmm...I wonder. Who would want kidnapped Mikan? Who? Why? I wonder who. Do you guys have a clue? If you have, please don't be lazy to just type who it is and make it to a review.**

**Clue: The person didn't only come from the story. The person who kidnapped Mikan is...you gotta guess. It can be anybody from Gakuen Alice.**

**The end of chapter Ten. So, how do you think about this chapter?...**


	11. Author's NoteMy Note For You, Readers

_**Author's** **Note:**_

Dear My Lovely Lovely Readers...,

I have a very Very bad news for you.

I will not be able to go in the internet for a whole moth of February or less...

This is kind of heart-broken for me too since I love going to internet and do my chapters.

And I promise to you guys that when I could go in the internet, I will put all of my other chapters.

The chapters includes chapter 11 and so on...

I know that you all will think that this is some kind of excuse or something but I'm telling the truth, I never lie.

And I also know that maybe you all will be disappointed by this and not knowing about the next chapter(11)!

I hope that all of you understand what I'm facing now...

But then still, don't worry!

I also have good news for you!

The sneak peek to my other chapters will have...

More suspense that you will never imagine(maybe..)

More NatsuMikan scenes that you all will love(Totally)

Some RukaXHotaru...(For RukaHotaru Fans!)

More adventures coming and Drama! ^^

From Your Lovely Lovely Author,

LovelyBy17...F.Y.I...I'm not even seventeen yet. I just love the number 17. ^^

Oo... my secret's out!


	12. The Plan

_**Disclaimer: Never**__ in life would I own Gakuen Alice..._

_**Author's Note:**__I'm back my lovely readers/fans. Did you miss me?My internet is back! And I'm soooo happy about it.__I love all off the reviews that I'm getting...it makes me so happy^^. So, did you guys guess who kidnapped Mikan in the toilet? It's not Luna instead it's another Gakuen Alice Character that I haven't been using...Guess Who? _

_(Original Character) Takori Hashime- Brown eyes, Black messy hair, loves Mikan and Yukino ex-boyfriend._

_Yukino Hitachi- Red long straight hair, Dark blue eyes, one of Kuonji's clan and Takori's ex-girlfriend._

* * *

Chapter 11

The Plan...

zoXooXooXoz

**Hotaru's POV**

I sighed and told then my plan. "I know...I know. But first-" I looked at Nonoko. "-show us where the toilet is."

Nonoko nodded and lead us to the Level 4 toilet. It is as small as a cubicle.

"This is the toilet, Hotaru." Nonoko told me. I nodded. I took out my gloves and began but before that, I tell them...

"Don't touch anything. Everyone, secure!" I ordered. They stand at the position.

First, I try to turn the knob. It's unlocked! Okay, I told myself, quick steady steady, in the count of three. 1...2...3!

I turn over the knob. The door make a loud THUD! No one. Mikan isn't here. No one's here. My heart fell...Mikan is kidnapped and most off all in the toilet. Why?

"Oi. I found this." Natsume suddenly appeared in the toilet, holding onto something. I went over, took it and examined it. It's a card. Wait...A business card. Bullseye!

I looked at Natsume. "I owe you." Natsume just shrugged and wash his hands.

Before I went to my lab, I told what had Hyuuga found and told them that I will be in my labroom. Without hesitating a moment, I left for my labroom, I had a very bad feeling about what's going to happen next.

zoXooXooXoz

**Back To Mikan...**

I fluttered my eyes open. I had a dream about being kidnapped in a toilet. Must be kidding, right? I look around. I 'm in a room. My hands and legs are tied. The room seem vacant. Answers began to enter in my head. Okay...what I had is not a dream but a reality.

The door knob turn and two people walked in and looked at me...more like staring.

"Good Job, Reo. You have done a great job. You've done well, I'm impressed-" The dark-red haired and dark green eyes talked to the brown haired boy by the name Reo. The dark-red haired and dark green eyes walked towards me. "-We finally got the girl. The precious precious little girl who will make our companies proud and succesful."

Reo shrugged his shoulders. "It's nothing, Kuonji. Anyway, this mission will not be successful without Yukino's and Luna's help. They are a big help anyway."

Kuonji's lift up my chin and take a good look at me. "You look just like the same as your mother." My stomach suddenly make weird noises. Kuonji stepped back. "Reo, go call Luna to give this little girl's lunch." And with that, Kuonji stepped out of the door and goes somehow I did not know.

Reo look at me. I look at him. Reo took out his cellphone and began to call Luna.

"Hello, Luna. Give Mikan her lunch now." Reo ordered.

Mikan can heard their conversation so well. Then, a voice was heard on Reo's phone. Luna's voice.

"What? I thought she ate already. Ands now she's hungry again? Ok ok, I'll be there." Then, Luna hanged up. Reo sighed.

"Mikan, just wait for a while. Okay?" Reo said. I nod my head.

To tell you the truth, this is very awkward. Me and Reo are the only one in a room. It have cobwebs almost everywhere. I could tell that I'm in a abandoned house by spotting the cobwebs.

**Knock Knock**...And the door opened. Luna walked in.

Luna coughed and cleared her throat. "Who choose this place? It's so old and cobwebs is everywhere"

Reo looked at her. "Kuonji choose this place 'cause no one will notice that we are here."

"Oh" Was Luna's answer. Luna walked to me.

"I heard that you like sushi and takoyaki and everything. So, I figure to buy all of them for you." Luna untie all of my ropes so that I can eat properly. Somehow, she seems so nice and not like the bitch I know.

Luna smiled at me. I smiled back. My heart soften. Reo already went somewhere else.

I streched my hands and began eating. Less than an thirty minutes, my food is finished.

Luna stared at me with her mouth opened.

I look at her, questions on why she is like that. "Ummm...is there something wrong?"

She closed her mouth and said in shock. "No, no. It's just that...I can't believe that you can eat all of these foods less than thirty minits! How did you do it?"

I stammered. My mind is blank. I don't know my ownself on how I managed to eat that fast. "U-umm...maybe it's because I'm too hungry that I eat that fast?"

Luna squinted her eyes. "Maybe..." She looked at me with teary eyes. "Mikan, I'm sorry for what I did to you. It's just that...I love Kuonji so much that I do what he told me to. Without any regrets, I listen to what he says, do what he told me to do and I want to be with him in every single moment. And to be able to do that, I do what to be told. Kuonji told me to bully you. And I don't like that Natsume, anyway. He's a jerk. And you two fit each other. Although, I'm kind of shocked that he kissed you in front of us. And...when you are making fun of me. I feel like I'm the 'Bad One', well, I am the 'Bad One'."

I looked at her and smiled. "I forgive you, Luna. So...you really don't like Natsume or have any feelings for him?"

Luna looked at me. "Of course not! I already tell you that he is a jerk and he's not my type anyway. But I do love Kuonji."

I looked at her. "Wow, you really do love Kuonji. You even show it."

Luna smiled and nod her head. "Mhmmm..."

Luna took out her phone. "Now, let's call your friends."

I nod my head and dialled Hotaru's number.

zoXooXooXoz

**Hotaru's Lab...**

Kriiingg...Krrriiingg...Krriing...Krriiingg...

I picked up my phone. Anonymous number, it says.

I answer the call.

"Hello? Who's this?" I speak.

I heard some background voices. "H-h-hello. Umm...this is Luna"

I stood up from my chair. "What do you want? Where did you hide Mikan? What ar-"

My sentence are cut off by a familiar voice. Mikan's voice. "Hotaru. Don't be mad at Luna. She's helping us."

"What?!" I answered in shocked.

"Luna is helping us, Hotaru. Am I right, Luna?" I heard Luna's voice. "Yes, I'm helping."

"Well, that's good. Mikan, turn on to Speaker mode so that I can hear the both of you clearly."

"Okay.." Mikan replied. I heard tapping noises and it stopped. The Speaker Mode is on.

"Let me call Hyuuga and Nogi and Hashime first." I told Mikan.

"Okay." Came the answer.

I picked up another phone of mine and began dialling Hyuuga's number, Hashime's number and Nogi's number. I told them to go to my Lab.

I went back to my phone.

**Knock. Knock.**

"Come in." I say to towards the door. The three boys walked in.

"Okay, Mikan. They are here. Now, tell me what happened?" I questioned towards the phone.

"Well, I have been kidnapped. I'm kidnapped by Reo. He's a part of Kuonji's clan. I'm in a abondened house. Luna is here with me." Mikan's voice answered.

Suddenly, Natsume seemed angry. "What?! Luna is with you? Mikan! She may be dangerous! Stay away from her, Mikan! Tell me where you are, now."

Mikan voice became a little bit scared of Natsume angriness. "Ummm...N-natsume, Luna is with me, she is helping us. She's not dangerous or anything. Please trust me. She is just helping us, Natsume. And I don't know where I am now."

I looked at Natsume with a dangerous tone. "Oi, Hyuuga. Don't scare the hell out of her."

Natsume seemed calm. "Whatever, Imai." He said to me. He kept his gaze on the phone."

"Luna, I found a bussiness card at the place where Mikan is kidnapped. It's your clans' bussiness card, am I right?" I asked.

Luna's voice. "It dropped? Yeah, it's my clans' bussiness card.-"

We heard some footsteps in the background.

"Luna? Mikan? Who's there?' I yelled at the phone.

Voices. "Luna, helping the little kitten now, aren't you?"

Silence..."What do you mean?" Luna asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb with us, you bitch." Yukino voice.

Suddenly, a rush of air was heard. "Hello, there. Mikan's friends. I'm Kuonji. I've got your little kitten over here. Come and get it." Kuonji said with a daring voice.

Natsume yelled at the phone. "Kuonji! You bastard! Where did you keep her?"

Kuonji chuckles. "Come and find where we are now. I dare you." And with that, the other line hanged up.

We stared at the phone.

"Hyuuga, Nogi, Takiro. Get ready and put this on. I know where they are." I stood up and give them a mission set. They took it.

Less then one hour, we are setting off to rescue Mikan. And Luna, since she had been helping us and use her phone to communicate with us.

_Don't worry, Mikan, _I said to myself. _We will save you, we will be there soon._

* * *

**Okay...so, will Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka and Takiro will be able to save Mikan and Luna? Will their plans succeed? Did Hotaru really knows where Mikan and others are?**

**End of Chapter Eleven! ^^**

**Guess what? My internet is back on! It's so fast. I am now having a flu. I have a cough, runny nose and a little bit of sickness. The weather keeps on raining all day. **

**So, how this chapter? ^^**


End file.
